omninsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Aeriesol/Helle "Aspirin" Auttenberg/@comment-26164274-20151015152947
Aspirin *Genevieve Nadine Winona Helle Auttenberg (introduces herself as Aspirin) **Accidentally killed her family **She's exotic- mind reader. Based off Mississippi Beaumont, to a degree. **10-11 years old **Possibly will be adopted by Wolfram *She's deaf. **Despite being well equipped with at least five sign languages, Gen prefers using Morse Code to tap out her responses. If you know Morse Code, she's bound to hang around. **She also communicates using HEX/DEC/OCTAL/HTML, even though the chances of someone actually understanding are slim. **She was born deaf. *Suffers from narcolepsy, panic disorder(?), and acute stress disorder(?). **Her narcolepsy vastly limits her exotic abilities, so there, that's nerfed. *Can be possibly be related to Uncle Ash's Sarohildi Auttenburg *Modeled by India Eisley. **Future is Victoria Justice because I adore Victoria because I grew up watching her on the telly. *She carries an old messenger bag of hers everywhere. It's almost always stocked with chocolate chip cookies and a thermos full of just-right hot cocoa or chocolate. **She makes the best cookies in the entire multiverse. **She's an incredibly good baker, but is useless in any other sphere of cooking. *A complete tech whiz. It's like her brain is perfectly attuned to codes. **Cryptography is one of her favorite past times. **Is a really, really, really good hacker. The type CIA would probably recruit. Too bad she's not going to Muggle school. **She sneaks out of the orphanage and takes trips into Muggle London to access computers. **When she's not baking, she's perusing ways to improve her programming skills. Also she fiddles with gizmos which are in a small pocket in her messenger bag. **Her specialty is communication systems. Jamming signals, hacking into data deposits, and all that jazz. ***Radio signals are her favorite torture device. She forces people to listen to Justin Bieber when she's pissed off. Thank Merlin it doesn't happen often. **Cybernetic warfare is a thing, and she will obliterate you. **IF SHE EVER GETS SERIOUSLY JEALOUS SHE WILL HACK UNDETECTED INTO HER BF/GF'S PHONES AND EMAILS AND STUFF AND SPY ON THEM. *Her powers are a type of very minor Legilimency. **To elaborate, the most prominent thoughts (with hints of the strongest emotions) whisper to her in vague words. Around people who know Occlumency, she more or less comes to a wall and is thus disoriented during the first time. Once she's aware of their ability with Occlumency, however, she hears nothing which is a huge relief. **She gets severe headaches, migraines, and the like often. Especially in an orphanage full of screaming, emotional kids. **Her narcolepsy, doubled with her panic attacks, have impeded most attempts on exploring her powers. *Her powers are a result of an accident during her toddler years. **Near death, barrels of ink, and coals are involved. Oh, and her spontaneous burst of magic that rewired her brain's processes and saved her life. ***As such, she's terrified of ink and quills, and uses a Muggle pen. *She thinks people are so confusing, but she puts up with them anyway. **She's basically one of those people who you can come crying to and she'll feed you cookies and soothing consolations. **I think she's socially inept. ***It's ridiculously hard to make her laugh. She'll smile, but not laugh. **She scorns puns. They are a horrible humor in her opinion. ***She hates it especially because of people making aspirin puns. *Adding powerful emetics to her cookies and giving them to people who displease her is something she would seriously do. } |text= } |Text Color 5 = #332859 |Font Size 5 = 2.5 }}